


Mercenary

by Nanagg



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagg/pseuds/Nanagg
Summary: The world is not as we know it. The bad ones abound and there is no one who can save us.





	Mercenary

"Hey Wilson"  
I leave what I was doing to look at Lenay. It was not new to see her around here, that custom had started a couple of months ago and it was impossible to ask her to stop.

Normally he was used to working in silence, but this became impossible after new members joined the team. I try to ignore her as always, but it seemed that today she was more insistent.

"What's going on?"

Lenay told him about a last attack, they had discovered one of the many villages that Charles had occupied and they apparently killed everyone. It was not great news.

"He wants you to go in. Maybe someone is still there ..."

"Just let me finish this and I'll go"

Lenay retired and hurried to finish repairing his launchers. They were very damaged by the last battle they had against 108 I do not leave very well stopped.

"That idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is 17 years :^


End file.
